dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Allie (LOTSG)
Allie is a Majin/Supreme Kai hybrid and was formed from unique circumstances approximately 5 million years ago. She currently lives with Kaestos and Prime Zero on a planet similar to the ones that Kais live on. Background Allie came into existence 5 Million Before Age and shortly after Kaestos appeared in Universe-Z. Bibidi had arrived on the Sacred World of the Supreme Kais with Kid Buu, and they had begun their plan to massacre all of the Supreme Kais, freeing Bibidi from their interference in his schemes once and for all. They had already murdered the North Supreme Kai and were moving on to the West, however, an exhausted and badly injured Kaestos had recently been hurtled through the space-time continuum and appeared near the location that the Western Supreme Kai was at that time. Kaestos teamed up with the Western Supreme Kai in their attempt to drive off Kid Buu and severed one of his arms with a God Ki attack, rendering it both separate from the Majin and inactive. Despite Kaestos' efforts, the Kai was killed, with her blood being spilt onto the severed limb in the process; Kid Buu was forced to retreat shortly afterwards. Kaestos collapsed from his injuries and exhaustion but felt a new Ki near him; Kid Buu's severed arm had been given life by the blood of the Supreme Kai and took on a female form. The female Majin had no memories or connection with either the Western Supreme Kai or Kid Buu, and asked Kaestos who she was. The Saiyan fell unconscious before he could give her an answer, with the Majin panicking and moving to help him, but she didn't know how and hoped he would recover on his own. Kaestos woke up a few hours later and the first thing he saw was the female Majin's face; he was panicked for a bit before calming down and questioned her why she didn't kill him while he slept. The Majin was confused at his question and asked if she was a bad person before she almost started crying, stating that she didn't want to still be evil if she was before. Kaestos was shocked by her reaction but managed to calm her down before asking if she knew her name, with the Majin asking what a name was. Kaestos explained the concept of a name, and she asked if he would give her one. Surprised by this request but willing to oblige Kaestos chose the name Allie for her, somewhat based on the magic word "Alakazam!" Allie admitted to liking the name before rushing towards Kaestos, giving him a hug much to his surprise. While the Saiyan appreciated that she didn't seem to be evil and that Allie was thankful for her new name he was still badly injured, letting out a scream of pain which frightened the newly named Majin. Kaestos recovered from the pain and assured Allie that he was okay, he then asked what she knew and discovered that the Majin remembered waking up in a ruined grasslands. Deciding to not explain her origins just yet Kaestos explained that he had been injured in a difficult fight against a powerful enemy. Kaestos stayed with Allie in the cave for almost a week, recovering from his injuries and keeping an eye on her, watching out for any signs of malevolent activity. Allie noticed his near constant observations and asked him about it, with the Saiyan brushing it off as him being intrigued by her as he probably hadn't seen anything like her before. Eventually, the Eastern Supreme Kai and Kibitio discovered Kaestos and Allie's energy signatures and investigated. Appearing outside the cave Kibito saw Allie and immediately tried to destroy her, sending a ki blast which almost hit her but was deflected by Kaestos. A tense standoff occurred between the Kaioshin and Kaestos with Allie overhearing their argument, to her horror learned she was made from the blood of a deceased Supreme Kai and the body of the monstrous Buu. Kaestos still defended her however, as he had seen no evil from her during their week living together and sensed no malevolent energies either. The Eastern Supreme Kai eventually relented but asked that Kaestos keep an eye on her. Kaestos agreed to do so and lived with her from then on. Eventually, Allie found that Kaestos had learned how to slow, and then halt his aging with his God Ki. At some point during their time together Allie developed feelings for Kaestos, however, he remained oblivious about this and she never found the right moment or way to tell him how she felt. Monaka, the Legendary Defender of Wagashi Power Allie had a great deal of power when she came into being and was roughly equal to Super Saiyan 3 Goku or Kid Buu. By the time of the events on Wagashi her power had grown a great deal and at maximum she was equal or even slightly stronger than Super Buu and SS3 Gotenks; however she was entirely outmatch by Beerus and almost died from one of his punches. By the time of Champa and Beerus' tournament Allie successfully utilized her God Ki and attained a new level of power, able to outmatch Final Form Frost and her son Zero. Techniques Allie has the typical Majin ability to regenerate, stretch, and mold her body in addition to a few Ki-based techniques. Due to being a Majin she is biologically immortal, immune to all infections and diseases, and cannot die of natural causes. *'Chocolate Beam -' As a Majin Allie can use an attack that is capable of turning almost anything into various forms of sweets, but she only uses this attack on inanimate objects. *'Majin Barrage -' Allie releases an outrageous amount of standard Ki-Blasts at her opponent, and due to the sheer quantity of ki blasts this attack is difficult to avoid entirely. *'Ruby Cannon' '-' Allie charges up and fires a beam of energy from her hands; this beam is crimson with red lightning emanating from it. *'Shining Cannon/Ruby Blast - '''An attack that is the combination of Allie's Ruby Cannon and Kaestos Shining Blast; it is either a crimson energy wave with lime green lightning emanating from it, or a green energy wave with red lightning emanating from it. *'Healing Absorption -''' A Majin ability that Allie can use due to her benevolence, she removes some of her being and uses it to absorb someone; temporarily merging with them and gaining their power and skills while she heals their bodies. Those who are absorbed enter a pleasant dream while during this process, and once healed they are released. Trivia Allie's name is somewhat based on the magic word "Alakazam", similar to how Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu are named after magic words. Gallery Allie.jpg|Allie's look 5 Million years ago Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Kaioshin Category:Kais Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Powerful Category:Good Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists